


Spun

by dino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino/pseuds/dino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragog is left alone after the war. Hermione finds him, and offers him some comfort. One thing leads to another, and she's there spread out on his giant web with all sorts of interesting things going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spun

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I am /not/ into bestiality, or girls, or much of anything else herein. It was just a horrible little mental worm that wouldn't go away until I'd written it. Warnings for spider sex. Warnings for spiders in general. If you're not into spider x human sex, please don't read further. I feel kind of icky even writing it. I'm going to try to keep the whole thing as short as I can, so that I can get it out of my brain, and never think of it again.

She reached over, and ran her cool hands along his chelicera. "I understand what it's like to lose someone. You don't have to worry. I'm here to help."

Aragog shifted over to allow her easy access to the sensitive undersides of his palps. "If we do this, understand that one of my palps will break off, and be stuck in you. You'll have to heal it with magic if you want to try again." Hermione nodded, and rubbed his palps with the softest of touches. "You can take charge if you want," she said.

Quick as lightning, four of Aragog's legs were engaged in flinging Hermione's clothes in all directions. Quick as a blink, he gently lifted her up, and placed her on the web. "Do you feel fear, friend of Hagrid?" 

Hermione looked back at him with wide eyes, and said, "If I never felt fear, I would never have experienced some of the greatest times of my life. I trust you."

Aragog made a quiet clicking noise, as he efficiently used some silk to snugly wrap Hermione's middle, wrists, and ankles in place. "This way, you won't fall during my ministrations." Hermione moaned. Being tied up was one of her most secret fantasises. The loss of control, the complete trust in another, and the feeling of being wrapped up tightly all got her very turned on. Her nipples grew hard, as she watched Aragog drink her in with all his eyes.

Aragog climbed onto the web and towered over Hermione. He used his various legs to tease at her nipples, under her chin, and along the insides of her thighs. Hermione called out encouragements in a husky voice. "Yes, that feels so amazing. Keep going. Oh god, YES. Please don't stop. Go lower. Lower. Lower please I need I want please just do this come on, I'm begging you ..."

Her voice trailed off as Aragog leaned his head over her pussy. He inserted his palp into her, a bit at a time. All the while, he kept moving his legs over her body to keep her aroused. She said, "Yesss that feels amazing, but I need you to rub just above where you're thrusting. This feels great, but I want you to feel everything on me." Aragog was happy to oblige. He rubbed her clitoris as she moaned and met his every thrust. 

On and on they went, shaking the web, their echoes bouncing through the forbidden forest. With one final mind-blowing thrust, Aragog cried out his release, and Hermione screamed as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body, making her skin flush red, and a fine sheen of sweat come up all over, in spite of the cool air of the Forbidden Forest. True to form, Aragog's palp broke off in Hermione, and kept sending more of his sticky spider semen into her. Having a spider's good sense, he didn't collapse from his release, but he did gently stroke Hermione's face as she came down from her orgasm. She smiled up at him, and whispered a husky, "Thank you."


End file.
